


The Sleepy Twi'lek

by coopskenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Chaotic Family, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Parental Hera Syndulla, Sleepy Cuddles, Space Lovers, hera is a sleep deprived mom basically lmao, kanan jarrus/hera syndulla - Freeform, kanera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopskenobi/pseuds/coopskenobi
Summary: Kanan and Hera finally have a moment to themselves.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Sleepy Twi'lek

**Author's Note:**

> WE!! NEED!! MORE!! KANERA!! CONTENT!!
> 
> i love them :,)

A lavender sky spread above the Ghost, which was presently landed in a rural area on Lothal. Ignoring the unusual tension between the crew-mates, the scenery surrounding the Ghost was peaceful and far from any Imperial concern. 

"Zeb," Ezra groaned, "give it back!"

Zeb had just stolen Ezra's lightsaber to get revenge. Beforehand, Sabine and the boy had spray-painted all over Zeb's bunk out of mere boredom. Zeb obviously wasn't a fan of that.

"You two!" Kanan snapped, causing both Zeb and Ezra to shut up.

  
"I want both of you _and_ Sabine to find us a meal tonight, you can take the Phantom if you must."

  
"But Kanan," Zeb spoke up, "how exactly are we supposed to do that?"

Sabine entered the conversation from her bedroom, arms crossed.

"I have to go too?" She groaned.

Kanan rolled his eyes and tossed a few credits to Ezra. The amount of money he had given to the younger wasn't nearly enough to afford a meal for five. To add to that, Stormtroopers were everywhere. Peacefully shopping isn't usually an option for wanted rebels.

"Find a way to make it work, I'm counting on you guys."

"I call piloting!" Ezra exclaimed, starting to run towards the direction of the Phantom.

"Karabast," Zeb cursed, quickly catching up with Ezra. Sabine face-palmed and hesitantly followed the boys. 

Kanan crossed his arms and waited for the Phantom to fly. In all honesty, there was quite enough food on the ship to go around, he just needed to have the three of them gone from the ship for an hour or two.

He turned around with a small smile on his face, heading over to the cockpit. 

"Hera," he hummed, entering the room where his love was currently residing. Hera groaned in response, working with Chopper in order to fix the hyperdrive preventing them from leaving Lothal.

"Where's the kids?" She asked absentmindedly.

  
"I assigned them to a mission, they're getting us dinner tonight," Kanan responded.

Syndulla turned to face Jarrus. She was glad to finally have peace, however she knew it was dangerous for the three of them to be about on a planet filled with imperials.

"Kanan," She sighed, "they can get into serious trouble.."

The Jedi shook his head and ordered Chopper to exit the cockpit. The droid protested but did as he said. Hera looked at Kanan with furrowed eyebrows, she was irritated at him.

Kanan, in return, closed his eyes and reached out with the force. Hera hated when he did that. Kanan could sense stress, and a frown tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Spectre-2," Kanan addressed teasingly, "I'm gonna need you to take a seat."

"But--"

"No buts."

Hera groaned and sat atop her usual pilot seat. Kanan walked over to her and stood behind the seat, placing his large hands onto her shoulders. She leaned into his warm touch.

Jarrus started rubbing gentle circles onto her shoulder blades, feeling the stiffness in her back start to decrease.

"You're tired, hm?" Kanan spoke softly.

"Stop getting into my head, Jedi," She warned playfully. She leaned her head back and allowed the warmth of Kanan's hands soothe her.

To wake up the Twi'lek, Kanan lightly drew his hand over her lek. This sent a wave of shock through her head then throughout her body, she quickly jolted upwards and glared at the Jedi defensively. 

"Come on, we don't need to stay in the cockpit," Jarrus urged Hera to stand up, gently holding her arm and leading her to his bedroom. She lazily followed and completely gave up her defensiveness.

Jarrus sat up on the bunk and wrapped his arms around Hera's waist, heaving the pilot onto the bed and laying down beside her.

"Thanks for this," Syndulla mumbled into his chest, "let's hope the kids stay out for a little while longer.."

Kanan chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, soothingly tracing Hera's lekku. She closed her eyes and allowed shivers to flutter throughout her body.

"Kanan! Kanan! Where are you!! We brought food!" Ezra's voice could be heard throughout the ship with loud footsteps following. Hera groaned and Kanan shook his head, holding onto his girl even tighter.

  
"Ezra, he isn't in the cockpit!" Sabine's muffled voice suddenly spoke up. The loud footsteps started to get louder, and soon enough the door to Kanan's room opened.

"Ever heard of _privacy,_ " Kanan said coldly to whoever opened the door. It was Zeb. Loud laughter filled the room.

"Ezra, Sabine! Look what I found!"

Soon, more laughter joined Zeb's. Hera whined and curled into Kanan. The older Jedi sat up and placed Hera's head onto his lap.

"Guys, she was getting rest," Kanan was obviously annoyed at the three of them. They finished their laughing fit, before apologizing,

  
"Right, well, we have food for whenever Hera's ready," Sabine empathized. The door shut and the kids were gone, Kanan framed Hera's face with his hands.

"You wanna eat?" He whispered.

"Not yet," she grumbled, pulling him back down onto the bed.


End file.
